


演习

by Laotie666



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Joker Trap Paro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laotie666/pseuds/Laotie666
Summary: 前情提要：joker trap背景, majestic spade CAMUS卡缪调查黑市的时候被人绑架注射了双倍的媚药后被人用玩具这个那个，暂时失去了理智 (文中没有)内容简介：spicy club RAN兰丸来救他时被卡缪强行按住doi，然后卡缪又被兰丸按住强行doi的故事预警：非常非常非常的色，非常非常非常的ooc，大概有强迫行为，但实际上是双向暗恋的设定，还有一些欧美圈的口癖的文风请读之前考虑一下自己的接受程度
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	演习

在兰丸把所有人都处理掉之后，他在里面的房间里发现了卡缪。他正趴在仓库冰冷的水泥地上，身上的痕迹不知是因打斗还是别的什么留下来的，兰丸不想去细想。他只是悄悄地绕过了桌子，接近了他。

“你没事儿吧，”兰丸弯下腰，小声问着他。那人的金发黏在了脸上，敞开的衬衫乱成了一团，露出了下面还泛着潮红的身体。他小心翼翼地握住了卡缪的手臂，“还能站起来吗？”

卡缪就像一个破碎的布偶，蓝色的玻璃珠的眼睛在一片水雾中望着他。他在他的怀中直径向前倒去，脸贴在了他的胯上。温热的呼吸穿透了布料，激得兰丸浑身一颤。

“RAN，好难受，”他的声音充满了痛苦，却像是祈祷。他一边呢喃着，一边用手指胡乱地拉着他的裤子拉链，想要得到里面甜蜜的那个东西。与兰丸的意愿相驰，他硬起来了。空气中散发着性爱的气息，而他血管中的肾上激素还在作祟。他仿佛是处于梦境与现实的边缘，看着他的那根玩意儿弹了出来，而卡缪红润的嘴唇直接贴了上去，把他纳进了那灼热又湿润的口腔中，眼角因为窒息而泛着水花。

卡缪的舌头卷着他的龟头，像在吮吸最甜美的糖果，透明的前液让他的嘴唇闪闪发亮。兰丸抓住了卡缪的肩膀，用最后的一丝理智想要把他推开，但反而被卡缪压到了地上。在黑暗的房间里，卡缪没有感情的水蓝色的眼睛依旧闪着亮光，像是在注视着即将被他处刑的人，依旧那么居高临下，尽管脸上泛着红晕，一只手还该死的握着他的阴茎。

兰丸突然丧失了自己所有的斗志。理智，常识，那些东西统统被他抛到了脑后，只能感受到从卡缪的身体上传来的热度，还有他的阴茎一点点被那黏糊滚烫的后穴缓缓地吞咽的感觉。卡缪的指甲划过自己的胸膛，抓皱了他的衬衫。才刚刚把龟头吞进去，卡缪就咬紧了嘴唇，像是被强迫的受苦的处女，总是那样一幅无辜的嘴脸。报复似的，兰丸抓住了卡缪的腰，猛地把他按了下去。阴茎擦过了刚刚被调教的肿胀的前列腺，卡缪扬起了头，脖子上的汗液在月光下闪闪发光，跨在他身上的大腿痉挛抖动起来，在无声的呐喊中一股精液射到了兰丸的胸前。

“喂，你……刚插进去就射了出来吗？”兰丸顶了一下腰，卡缪便发出细碎的呻吟，在他的怀中像是破碎的玩偶，稍微捏一下就会发出声响。兰丸把卡缪散落的发丝从嘴里拨开，那人顺从地贴到了他的手臂上，嘴里小声地反复嘀咕着他听不懂的语言。无非就是，求求你，好难受，这样的话语吧。兰丸意识到这可能是他所见过最温顺的卡缪了。如果没有药物的影响，可能谁也见不到他这样的一面。他的手指绕进了卡缪的发丝，卡缪叹息了一声，充满雾气的眼睛却没有看像他。他的眼睛没有看向任何东西。

说我的名字。兰丸一下下撞击着他甜蜜的一点，一遍一遍地要求着他，而卡缪的眼眸里却还是一片空白，只是因为快感而尖叫着。兰丸咬住了他的肩膀，在那个人的身上留下斑驳的淤青和吻痕，为了事后提醒那人是他目睹了他的发狂。他们的连接处已经变得黏黏糊糊，精液和体液融合在了一起，卡缪的阴茎还颤颤地往外淌着着那白色的液体，滴在了他的小腹上。兰丸握住了他，用拇指揉着他的马眼，卡缪摇起头来，四肢挣扎扭动，却还是挣脱不开，只能颤抖着又射了出来。

他倒在了兰丸的胸口，大喘气着，冰冷的泪顺着躯干淌到了仓库的水泥地上。兰丸抚摸着他的后背，小声重复着安慰的话，像是在安抚受惊的动物。卡缪最终停止了颤抖，一只手支起了自己，冰蓝的眼睛终于落到了兰丸的身上。

“R、RAN……？”他的语气像是发现了什么新奇的东西，他皱着眉，看着他身上几乎变成破布的衬衫，还有他还半硬着的阴茎，而兰丸的阴茎还在他体内跳动着，稍微一动就让他的气息错乱了起来。

兰丸想要笑出来，而在他亲吻卡缪滚烫的皮肤，那人仰起脖子躲闪的时候，他意识到自己的嘴角的确是上翘着的，他的笑声早已传了出去，即使卡缪用迷茫和慌张的眼神看着他，他也是愉悦的。他为他怀中的真实感到雀跃，那是一个愤怒和绝望的混合体，却又天真甜美，他全部一饮而尽，欲望因为满足而更加膨胀了起来。

“……等、等一下，”卡缪抓住了他的衣领，他的脸转向了一边，兰丸看不见他的表情，“……已经够了吧，我已经……不要了。”

“现在这个境地……可几乎全是你的错啊？要好好负起责任啊，”兰丸用手指梳着那人过长的头发，就好像恋人在早上会对彼此做事情的一般，兰丸沉浸在这个幻想中片刻，只是希望他怀中人的战栗不是出于厌恶，他一下一下撞击着那甜美的一点，想要把自己的形状刻在那人的体内，而卡缪的嘴唇颤抖着，手指在他的背后留下一道道痕迹，那份疼痛他也一概尽收。

“……太快了……不、要、”卡缪因为屡次高潮的过度敏感而痛苦着，但他半勃的阴茎却依旧往下淌着透明的液体，为了让他好受点，兰丸用手把住了他的根部，阻止了他不受控制的遗精，卡缪在他耳边吐着气，兰丸的意识也模糊了起来，只剩下快感在体内肆虐。最终兰丸胡乱亲吻着卡缪的颈间，耳边听着卡缪那毫无意义的抵抗，在他的体内射了出来。卡缪张开了嘴，却没有发出一丝声音，最终也因体力不支，倒在了兰丸的怀里。在这沉默的片刻里，只能听见他们彼此的呼吸声，兰丸小心地从卡缪的体内退了出来，乳白色的液体马上从那糜烂的后穴淌了出来，兰丸像刚回过神来一般，怔怔地望着他的杰作。

“你还好吗？”兰丸轻声问，他已经准备好面对卡缪的愤怒或者指责，但卡缪却只是哼了一声，依旧倒在他的怀里。兰丸只敢想象这是因为体力不支，而不是刻意而为。

“……明知故问。”卡缪简略地回答道，没有从他身上起来的意思。他们又沉默了一阵子，只是感受着彼此的体温，还有彼此身体的上下起伏。兰丸不敢去看卡缪的表情，沉默地推迟着自己的死刑，当他最终回过头来时，他才发现卡缪早已靠在他身上睡着了。

他拨开卡缪的头发，在他的眼角偷偷留了一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 最终兰丸联络莲和toki把他们俩给弄出去了
> 
> 莲和toki：没眼看


End file.
